callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gersh Device
The Gersh Device (also referred to as Project Mercury by Dr. Gersh) is a tactical grenade that appears on the Zombies maps Ascension and Moon. It also appears in Cyborg Rising of Call of Duty Online. Overview The Gersh Device can only be obtained through the Mystery Box for 950 points, and three are received when found. When thrown, it creates a small singularity that will slowly pull all the zombies that are present on the map towards it, killing them upon impact with the singularity, awarding the player 50 points per zombie. A player can dive or jump (but not walk or sprint) into the black hole, which will then teleport the player to a random location. In the story, Richtofen took the Gersh Device from Ascension to Moon to do his Grand Scheme. The Gersh Device takes up the player's tactical grenade slot. It is one of two tactical Grenades in Ascension, the other being the Matryoshka Dolls. It is also one of two tactical Grenades in Moon as well, the other being the QED. The player cannot possess both; if the player attempts to take Matryoshka Dolls or the QED, any remaining Gersh Devices will be swapped, and vice versa. The Gersh Device is an extremely effective weapon to be drawn from the Mystery Box as it can kill a line of Zombies without hassle and gives the players a short break from the zombies. This weapon is also effective if one wants to revive a downed teammate without being attacked (similar to Monkey Bombs). The Gersh Device is a major component of both the Casimir Mechanism and Richtofen's Grand Scheme Easter Eggs. Gallery Gersch Device model BO.png|Model of the Gersh Device Gersch_Device_Operation_BO.png|Operating a Gerch Device gersch obtained.png|Receiving the Gersh Device from the Mystery Box Gersch_Device_Black_Hole_BO.png|The singularity the Gersh Device produces Activating Gersch Device iPhone.PNG|The Gersh Device in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Black Hole iPhone.PNG|The singularity in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Gersch Device logo BOZ.jpg|Gersh Device logo on Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Gersch device black hole BO3.jpg|Gersch Device Black Hole in Black Ops 3. Achievement/Trophy They are going THROUGH! (35 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Ascension, kill at least 5 zombies with 1 Gersh Device. Trivia *When activated, it will start pulling every single zombie on the map, but since it only lasts 10 seconds, it will release them before pulling them in. Zombies closer to the device will be pulled more strongly. *Space Monkeys will run and jump into the black hole willingly. However, this only teleports them and does not kill them and will not give the player points when doing so. *If the player throws a Gersh Device at the ground whilst being in a complex that has multiple levels, the player will usually be teleported one story down. *According to the radios around the map, the Gersh Device was not originally meant to be used as a "black hole bomb", but as a portable teleporter. *Awful Lawton bolts appear to override the Gersh Device. *When a Gersh Device is thrown outside of the playable area (excluding near the generator for the Casimir Mechanism, or the plates for Richtofen's Grand Scheme) the device will not activate and will not be refunded. While this happens, the player can hear Samantha laughing, just as when the Mystery Box moves. *Hellhounds are unaffected by this weapon. Astronaut Zombies are partly affected by it; they will be sucked towards it, but will not actually fall into the black hole. *If all players are inside Area 51's cage (activated when a player hacks the Pack-a-Punch Machine) the zombies will be completely unaffected by the Gersh Device, but if the player jumps into it they will still be teleported to a random spot in Area 51. Video Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Wonder Weapons Category:Call of Duty Online Wonder Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Wonder Weapons